Garys Unwanted Vacation!
by Chubby Munchkins
Summary: Its Garys B-day and to celebrate it Ash, Misty, and May the most annoying people he knows kidnaps him and takes him for a vacation!Rated T,and a surprise guest comes in at chapter 4! Humor, Adventure, and Romance all in one Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**I woke up seeing the most annoying people I've ever known**

Gary woke up feeling light headed "oooh...What happened?" Gary said to himself, suddenly Gary's Umbreon jumped on him "Umbreon! What are you doing out of your poke ball!" Gary yelled!

"**GARY!**" three voices said at the same time

"Wha-?" He got cut off

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" **thee heads popped in front of him, Ash, Misty, and May were right in front of him, ... "WHAT THE FU-!" he yelled, getting cut off again,

"Gary it's your birthday remember!"

"I know that but what am I doing in a hotel and not in my house!"

"OH! Well we took you while you were sleeping naked and took you for a vacation for your birthday!" Gary blushed, because they found him sleeping naked,

"Uhhh..."

"It's OK! We put clothes on you!" Ash seemed to be reading his mind, Umbreon roared, reminding him that he was still there; Gary got out of bed and put Umbreon down, "so... What now?" Gary asked,

"We actually haven't got to that part yet... because we thought you were going to argue and yelling at us to take you back!" Misty stated

"Oh yeah! **TAKE ME BACK HOME**!" Gary yelled!

"QUICK! Pull out your scripts!" May told Ash and Misty!

"Wait, you made scripts?" Gary asked in confusion

"Yeah... We made scripts so we knew what we were going to say!" Ash told him,

"Idiots..." Gary stated **(A/N, true fact indeed Gary**)

"**NO WERE NOT!"** Ash yelled!

"Wanna take it outside, Ketchum!" Gary answered,

"You bet!" The four teens went outside, Gary and Ash pumped up while May and Misty had seen it all before...

"Pikachu go!" Ash's Pikachu came out of a window **(A/N I don't know why!)**

"Now Umbreon!" just as Ash's Pikachu landed Umbreon used dark pulse, Pikachu flew back hitting Ash and landing on its feet, Ash got up "Thunder Wave now!" Pikachu used thunder wave just as Umbreon used faint attack "HA! Pikachu missed!" Gary did a little happy dance at that, after the faint attack Pikachu flew and hit ash again but this time in his...Uhhh...area... "I forfeit..." Ash said in pain,

"HA! That means I Gary Oak wins and beats Ask Ketchum! Who's number one now HAHA!" Gary danced,

"Guys, I have an idea what we can do today! But we have to get hanged first!" May said happily

"Where?" Misty asked

"I wonder why she's so happy?" Gary whispered to Ash

"I don't know..." Ash whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, This Chapter may be longer! Also it may not have much humor, but it may have a little romance... Did you notice I said May 4 times! (It includes that one)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 2:**

**May's Idea...**

The gang of four teens walked into the parlour "so an ice cream parlour?"

"YEAH!" May danced

"I soo saw this coming" Ash said, Gary chuckled; they sat down on at a table just as a waitress came over to them "what would you like?" The waitress asked,

"**EVERYTHING!"** May said simply, everyone just looked at her, suddenly Misty kicked Gary,

"Hey what was that for!" Gary yelled, before Misty could say anything Ash said,

"I'd like the Rocky Road, and Misty would like the mint,"

"How'd you know?"

"When ever we eat ice-cream you always have that!" Ash replied

"I'd like the vanilla," Gary told the waitress,

"OK I'll be back with your orders" The waitress left

"So why'd you kick me?"

"I saw you checking out the waitress"

"OH... Well that'd be a better gift than this," Gary said in a pouty tone of voice

**SMACK!**

Gary fell off the chair rubbed his check witch left Misty's hand mark on it, "Owww...."

"Y-YOU PIG!" misty wailed!

"Wow this is better than Gossip Girl!" Ash exclaimed

**SMACK!**

Ash fell to the ground, "Hey, I love that show!" May said,

"OUCH! After burn!" Ash yelled in pain, the waitress came over and gave them their ice creams

"Boy's" the waitress said, May and Misty nodded in agreement, Gary and Ash got back in their seats, "lesbian..." Ash said with despite,

**SMACK!**

Ash flew across the room and hit face first into the wall, "Ow!" He screamed every one ignored him and ate their ice creams; the waitress walked away, "I swear we could have been kicked out!" Misty flared at the two boys! "I know and they have so good ice cream!" May answered with a face full of ice cream, everyone looked at her "what?"

"It's a good thing you exercise" Gary said sighing "other wise you wouldn't be so hot anymore," all eyes turned to him "shit...d-did I just say that aloud?"

"I'm afraid so," Ash said in shock,

"Aww thanks!" May replied being too stupid to realise on what Gary meant,

Misty just face palmed.

After leaving they walked back to the hotel while trying to explain to May about what Gary meant, Gary just stayed behind embarrassed, when they finally got back to the hotel it was already 9:00 o' clock, "Me and Misty are in the room in front of yours Gary,"

"So I'm in the same room with May?"

"Good thing May still doesn't get it or I'll be so sorry for him" Ash mumbled, Misty and Ash walked into their room leaving Gary and May alone, "So uhhh, let's go to bed shall we?" Gary asked nervously "OK," May replied, the two walked in...Surprised...

"The bed is a double bed!" Gary said in surprise,

"OH! I'll sleep on the couch, surprisingly there was no couch but bean bags, *face palm*

"I guess were uh sharing huh?"

"Yeah..." May answered "I'm going to change"

"OK" May walked in the bathroom and started to change, Gary couldn't help it so he took a peek, she was beautiful, her brown hair was really nice, her body was nice and curvy, and Gary was going into a wonder land when he heard "**GARY!" **

"What?"

"What are you doing looking at me?"

"I needed to use the toilet"

"Oh OK," Gary walked in and started to pee trying to sneak glances at her, Gary zipped up his pants so fast when he heard his name "OW!" He screamed,

"What happened?" May yelled.

**A/N, Hope you like it! Poor Gary next Chapter will be up in a few minutes! Just like this one was!**

**Good reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N, Sorry I haven't posted the 3****rd**** chapter when I said I would, I had writers block (I also saw Robin Hood the movie, finished the Pokemon Soul Silver game (I beat all 16 gyms, I beat battle frontier, I beat the league, and I beat Red)) I was also caught up with school work. Thanks for the review (AnimanicXOX) for the only and great review for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 3:**

"**OWWW!"**

**May POV**

"Gary? You OK?" I hear a groan, I quickly slip on my night gown and head over to him, I see him lying on the floor in pain, and I kneeled down "Gary, what happened?" He looks at me embarrassed, and then I notice that he was clutching his private "OH!" I said in shock "I'll get Ash this seems like a uh boy problem," as I start to get up and leave Gary calls me,

"May...Uh thanks,"

"No problem" I replied giving him a smile, and with that I continued to leave.

**Gary POV**

_Shit, shit, shit! That was so embarrassing, if I hadn't been in my little wonder land, this wouldn't have happened!_ _And now she probably thinks I'm an idiot! Wait, wait, why should I care what that gorgeous girl thinks of me? Whoa! Did I just call her gorgeous? Great, now I'm falling in love with someone I always thought was bloody annoying, and maybe it didn't start now, maybe I happened when I first met her..._

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I was walking down the street of Pallet Town, I just finished training my Umbreon today, I was heading home to get some rest, when all of a suddenly I walked into the girl, and whit out knowing I landed right on top of her, and that were our eyes locked, and I noticed she blushed "I'm so sorry I didn't notice!"_

"_I-It's OK," her voice it was just so calm like gentle waves hitting the shore "you can get off me now," _

"_OH! S-sorry!" I quickly jumped off her, I heard her laugh, her laugh sounded just like a beautiful piece of music, "it's OK, and it was just an accident,"_

"_M-m-my name is uh G-g-Gary uh orang-no Gary Oak," did just majorly stutter? Oh my god, am I falling for her? "I'm May Maple, I was just here visiting my friend Ash since I'm from Johto" _

"_Ash? He's my a childhood friend of mine, but also rivals,"_

"_So you're a Pokémon trainer? My dad's the gym leader for normal types!" She said proudly_

"_So that's why you looked familiar, I've beat you're dad before,"_

"_WOW! You must be really good!"_

"_Thanks!"  
"Any ways, I got to go, I'll see you around?"_

"_Yea, bye!" I answered_

"_Bye!" and with that she skipped off._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

And then Ash came in with worried look on his face.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Next chapter will come very soon! Don't worry it will be up faster than this one did! Reviews welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a long time! Hope this makes up for it! I just had a writer's block, and summer vacation! I have a life ya know! Well...sort of... **

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, and after an awkward event the gang decided to shopping in a new mall that just opened. "Hey guys hurry up the cab's waiting!" Gary yelled, since they all had a rough awkward night they were a bit tired. "Yeah, yeah were coming!" Ash replied as he ran through the doors towards Gary and right behind him were May and Misty busy talking.

Well... Maybe not Ash...

"Get in," Gary told Ash as he waited for all of them to get in the taxi so he could close the door, as May and Misty walked past him they couldn't help but giggle, "Oh come one! It happens to all the guys!"

"Sure, it didn't happen to me did it?" Ash snickered,

"Remember when I beat you at a battle and Pikachu hi-"Gary got cut off,

"Pika! Pi!" Pikachu yelled angrily at Gary, Gary just laughed and closed the door.

**GARY POV**

When we finally got there I was majorly surprised, my child-hood friend Leaf was standing right outside the mall, I quickly got out of the taxi-leaving it to Ash to pay- and ran towards Leaf, "Surprise!" I yelled grabbing her shoulders from behind,

"EEEEK!" Leaf screamed and punched me right in my nose, I fell backwards onto the hard concrete stairs **(A/N you thought I was going to put floor xD) **"Oh my god! Gary I'm so sorry!" I opened my eye fighting against the pain and looked up, Leaf bending over me with an oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-sorry-but-that-was-awesome look on her face, while Ash and the others were laughing their heads off, "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want" I said. Bad enough I got so embarrassed last night and now this? This is just great, a very great birth day gift indeed! I got up and headed into the mall, while Leaf chased after me, "Gary, Gary!"

"What!" I was indeed very pissed off,

"I'm so, soo sorry! Please forgive me!" She had a very cute pleading puppy dog face, and I just couldn't handle it "OK! You're forgiven!"

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" she grabbed me and pulled me into a huge bear hug,

"I c-c-cant br-!"

"Sorry!" She said again, witch felt like the millionth time she said that! After that incident we all gathered up (Leaf tagged along) and went shopping, and as you can already tell that all the girls went to the boutiques and left us carrying the bags!

Oh I'm soo happy! *Sarcasm*

And finally it turned 6:00 o'clock and the girls being oh so selfish told us we could go to _one _shop because the mall is being closed soon!

Great! *sarcasm...again*

So Ash and I chose wisely... "Whoa! Check this one out!" I jogged towards Ash and saw him staring at this heavy silver knight outfit "Whoa! That's pretty cool," I answered,

"I think I'm going to take it! Along with this lance and shield!" Ash said proudly **(A/N you can probably tell where this is going) **"Alright then check what I'm going to get!" I bragged,

"Wha-WOW!"

"I know right?" he three girls strolled over and gazed in awe,

"Wow!" Leaf said with her jaw on the floor, along with other ooh's, and aah's,

"Are you going to get it?"

"You bet I am!" I grabbed the Black knight armour with gold trim, and then I took a sword and shield. After we left the mall both Ash and I said "you and me the park at 7 o'clock!"

"Oh shit!" Misty said,

"Mmmhmmmm" Leaf agreed.

**A/N Hope you liked! Next chapter will be out soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N, Hi! Sorry this is late!

**Chapter 5**

**The Epic Game of!...**

Every one arrived at the park exactly at the right time, Gary and Ash full in costume, tables and chairs and bags of items of witch will be needed. "Okay Ash and I are already in costume soo… We picked out outfits when you weren't looking for all of you!" Gary said with a demonic laugh at the end,

"WHAAT!" Leaf yelled, " I thought you too were going to joust!"

"Yeah!" Misty and May said simultaneously,

"Oh no, we are going to play the EPIC GAME OF DUNGEON AND DRAGONS!" Ash said, filled with eager.

A while later after the girls got all dressed up in their costumes.

"So, uh what are we?" May asked,

"Well we thought that you wouldn't know Dungeons and Dragons, so we made your characters for you!" Gary replied, "You're the Mage that always dies in the beginning of the game, Misty's the Drow Ranger, and Leaf's the Thief!" Gary added,

"Why is mine the Misa-Misa outfit from Death Note?" Leaf asked,

"We couldn't find anything else" Gary answered " Now let's pla-!"

"I CALL DUNGEON MASTER!" Ash screamed

"Fin-" Gary got cut off again,

"Wait, what are you guys?" Misty wondered,

"Well, We just found out that Ash is the Dungeon Master, and I'm going to be the Necromacer!" Gary replied " and what's with people interrupting me today!"

"Ah, shut up lets just play!" Ash said glee fully.

After 4 looong hours of torture- Ash making every one suffer (since he's the Dungeon Master) and May's non-stop crying cause she died (god, she's dense)

And Misty trying to kill every one (witch she technically cant!)- The game is finished!

"Whoa, who knew a game could be that long!" Leaf said sweating " I think I'm going to pass out, Gary could you hold me, please?"

"Uh, sure?" Gary wrapped his arms around Leaf as she laid her head on his chest plate, while May gave her a death glare and Leaf sticking her tongue out at her.

"I can't believe you all-except for May- survived me torturing you all!" Ash exclaimed,

"I can't believe I died!" May dropped down crying again, while Misty tried to calm her down.

Once all the drama finished, Ash asked Leaf if she wanted to join them, with a quick reply she said yes.

Back at hotel, "So were should I stay?" Leaf asked,

"Well you could share a room with me and May, We have a foldable couch, you could sleep in?" Gary answered,

"Sure!" Leaf replied happily, witch May seemed to not like,

"Okay guys lets go to sleep, I'm getting pretty tired," Ash said with a big yawn.

When they all got in their rooms, a whole bunch of drama started happening in Gary's room.

A/N, Well hope you liked this chapter, sorry I posted this late I know I said I'd have the next chapter sooner than this, but again my apologies, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I know I skipped a lot of stuff, it was rushed, and a bit choppy. It's just that I'm really busy with my SUMMER VACATION! BAI BAI! Talk to you next chapter!

Note-This story will be ending soon But a surprise is coming!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Guns n' roses or their song welcome to the jungle, i do not own pokemon (if i did they would have all commited suicide) and i dont own guitar hero!**

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome To the Jungle!**

Gary laid in his comfortable bed, sleeping in a comfortable position, listening to Leaf's _'comfortable snore _and lying next to him was a comfortable May not even making an awful sound through mouth and nose *cough* *cough_* Leaf _*cough* *cough*

BEEP! BEEEP! The alarm starting sounding as Gary launched off his bed and right smack into Ash's face! "Ouch!" Ash screamed,

"It's not my fault you were standing over me!" Gary said scratching his forehead,

"Sorry… We were going to invite you to play Guitar Hero with us, so want to come?" Ash said cheerfully,

"WHAT?" Gary looked at the clock, "ITS FREAKING THREE THIRTY IN THE MOURNING!"

"Please?"

"FINE!" Gary smashed his head into his pillow,

"What's all the racket?" Leaf groaned falling off the coach as she tried to get up,

"UGH! You woke me up you gorilla toe, boy stealer!" May hissed while rubbing her eyes,

"OI! I knew him before you!" Leaf snapped back "And for your information HES MINE!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Gary threw the alarm clock with mist May and hit Leaf straight in the face!** (A/N A little something for AnimaniacXOX)**

Everyone got up, still in their pajamas, and left grumpily to Ash's room. Gary opened the door with the key Ash had left him, and slamming it closed into yet again Leaf face.

"OW!" Leaf screamed in pain,

"Let us in!" May called out!

"Oops," Gary opened the door and apologized towards them,

"All right, who ready to rock n' roll!" Ash said as he power slides towards them with the guitar, "Except not so loud, Misty's still sleeping…"

"Not any more I'm not!" Misty threw the pillow at Ash missing and hitting Leaf in the face…again.

**Later**

"Slow Ride! Something, something, something!" Ash sang along to slow ride,

"Dude, you suck your still playing at easy! Gimmie that!" Gary snatched the guitar from ash, and changed the song, the song started as Gary played Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses,

"You in the jungle baby.

Wake up. What you find?

(Oh my god)

Welcome to the jungle

We got fun 'n' games

We got everything you want

Honey we know the names

We are the people that can find

Whatever you may need

If you got the money honey

We got your disease

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want to you're gonna bleed

But it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl

Very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won't get there for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

I, wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle

It gets worse here everyday

Ya learn ta live like an animal

In the jungle where we play

If you got a hunger for what you see

You'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want

But you better not take it from me

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees

I'm gonna watch you bleed

When you're high you never

Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!

You know where you are

You're in the jungle baby

You gonna die

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

Jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your shun, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees

Down in the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down!

KA!" Gary played and sang his heart out on expert mode,

"Whoa! Dude you amazing!" Misty called out,

"Yeah I know right!" Ash said surprised, May smiled and laid her head on Gary's shoulder,

"I taught him well," Leaf smiled and winked at Gary,

"You sure did!" Gary exclaimed, May head popped out form Gary's shoulder as she tackled Leaf.

Leaf pulled May's hair, and pushed her away, "My nails! Your dead," May jumped and went piggy back style on leaf pulling her hair,

"Ugh, get off me!" Leaf screamed as the both fell on the ground as Leaf pulled May into submission,

"Whoa, major cat-fight!" Ash said nudging Gary with his elbow,

"Yeah…" Gary said lost for words, all of sudden their door bursts open and in came one of the workers,

"Break it up, break it up!" She yelled, pulling Leaf and May away from each other and holding them firmly with her hands, "explain your selves!" she yelled, Ash, Gary and Misty backed away slowly, all of them really scared, "you trouble makers have terrorized an ice cream parlor, annoyed hotel guests and-" before she could finish,

Ash yelled "Lesbian" the Hotel manager let go of May and Leaf, she then slapped Ash in the face making him do a back flip and face plant into the floor,

"Sorry! You just remind me of the lady in the ice cream parlor!" Ash said quickly crawling away from her,

"You all are kicked out of this hotel immediately!" She yelled then walked away from the scene, "boys" she mumbled,

"See!" Ash said, Gary covered Ash's mouth with his hands so they won't get any further punishments.

**Outside**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Gary looked at his friends, they all hugged then paused, almost all of them cried as they said their goodbyes, and walked away and back into their own lives.

**END**

**A/N Well it finally ended, but don't worry! There will be a sequel! See you next time in **_**The Reunion! **_***wink* *wink***

**BAI!**


End file.
